It has heretofore been proposed to provide a continuous cushion strip around the rim of a bathtub, and a chambered cushion strip over a valve handle of a bathtub, as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,968 to Monge with an outer layer of Apr. 4, 1939.
It has also been proposed to make a one piece cover of cushion material which encloses both the water spout and valve handles of a bathtub as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,121 of Aug. 10, 1965 to Greto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,714 to Darmstadt of Sept. 30, 1958 a cover which encloses the entire bathtub during installation of the bathroom and building of a house is proposed.